


491. Love falling like rain

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Body Image, Established Relationship, First Time, Insecurity, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: size kink and sensory deprivation





	491. Love falling like rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happytreasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/gifts).



They were gonna do it. Finally. Together.

After what felt like forever. Waiting, dreaming about it. Patiently accepting the way Richie would shift away, gently dislodge himself from Eddie's grasp every time their touches started to get too heated, their hands started to roam more purposefully. Eddie only given just the bare minimum of evidence that Richie ever actually got hard. An accidental skim of fingertips over Richie's leg, as Richie kissed an apology to his mouth and then turned his body away, bringing a pillow up over his lap, or his hoodie. Anything.

He didn't know what Richie could be so self-conscious about, but it'd been going on for years. Before they even got together, Richie'd started being more careful. Wearing shorts far too baggy for his waistline, and shirts to swim in. And it wasn't like Eddie hadn't felt Richie's ribs through his tee-shirt before, or the hip bones sticking almost too-far out above his thighs. But he'd observed, very carefully, and he knew that for Richie that was just his body type.

One body type among millions, and not a thing wrong with any of them. And Richie may have joked about height differences from time to time, all out of fondness. But in all the time Eddie'd known him, he never once put down anyone else's body. So why his own? Eddie didn't know.

"Richie..."

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of Eddie's neck, Richie pulled him closer, into his chest. Eddie's voice was gentle, chiding. His tone promised that Richie had nothing to worry about, that Eddie was going to love his body and that this precaution Richie was showing... was bordering on silly, given how confident Eddie was. In how attractive Richie was going to be to him, clothed or not.

He wasn't going to go into the list of all the reasons why he was scared, right here in an aisle of the sex store around the corner from their new apartment.

Well, _his_ new apartment, technically. Eddie's stuff was still at his mother's house, but he was pretty much always at Richie's place anyway. Eddie thought that, for now, this was a softer way of leaving his mother behind.

Weening her off of his presence with more care than she'd ever shown _him_. Because Eddie was too good, too beautiful of a person, and no one deserved him. Especially not Richie. But here they were anyway, planning their first time together.

And Richie was in a nervous sweat beneath his hole-y band tee, and beanie.

"Babe. Please. Just... this time, and then if you want to do anything ever again, we can talk about it."

Eddie sighed, laying his head back into Richie's collar bone, before finally un-tucking one of his arms to reach up for the softest looking eye mask. A black satin, with an elastic band that didn't feel scratchy to the touch. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Richie relax into his back. Felt Richie beaming into his neck as he nuzzled in close. "I'm glad you're happy. But if I don't get to see _you_ , then you don't get to hear _me_."

Immediately Richie's ease swept up into sheer offense, going rigid against him and frowning, deep-set, as he grabbed for the ear plugs Eddie had picked up between two of his other fingers. "What? No way! Eds... Please. I've been dying to hear you since - since forever."

Quirking a brow, Eddie angled his head forward, then eyes back, holding steadfast to the packaging. "And you think I haven't been dying to see my boyfriend?"

"There's no way that how you sound could be anything other than hot," Richie argued, low, as his eyes darkened. "I look like a drowned sewer rat, Eddie. You probably sound like a fucking wet dream!"

Blushing, Eddie looked around them from over Richie's shoulder before slowly reclining into him. Then he took in a deep breath and let it fall out before rolling his eyes, resigned. "Fine. I'll wear these, too, so I don't have to hear _myself_. Happy?"

Richie swallowed thickly, trying not to get too caught up in the idea of it before he addressed the fact that Eddie didn't sound so sure. "Not if you aren't," he said, turning Eddie around by the shoulders so he could get his chin up on the top of Eddie's head and hold him close, Eddie's nose pressed to his chest. "I can wear 'em, Eds. If that'll make you happier. I'd _gladly_ do it."

"Shut up..." Eddie said, soft and warm as he wrapped his arms around Richie's waist. "I - maybe it'll be kinda nice, not having to worry about how I sound." He could admit that Richie probably _would_ find his voice hotter and not at all as embarrassing as Eddie found it. So there really wasn't a reason to deprive him of it. Not when he could just as easily make the experience more pleasant for himself, _and_ let Richie have what he wanted.

Still seeming stiffer in Eddie's arms, unconvinced, Eddie tipped his head back, looking up into Richie's eyes, as he let a smile spread over his face. "Baby, I'm fine. More than fine... These are here for a reason. Maybe - maybe it'll be fun," Eddie said, finally, around the heat in his cheeks. Once Richie was smiling again, Eddie pressed his face back into Richie's chest and thought it over. Let the idea bloom.

And yeah... considering the little goosebumps pricking up down his neck, maybe it was something he was _really_ going to enjoy. As long as, eventually, Richie actually let him see him.

Although, if he was being honest, the idea of never fully seeing Richie, in an odd way, other than with his hands and body, lips and the tip of his nose... There was something intimate about the notion. Something that had Eddie more at ease, a reason other than placating his boyfriend. Still, he was going to prove to Richie that he was sexy, in as many ways as he had to. With as many constraints as Richie deemed necessary. Until he could break all those barriers away, having given Richie proof over and over again.

"I know this is - a weird thing to ask," Richie said, laughing under his breath, dripping with self-deprecation. "Thanks," Richie started, feeling a lump rise in his throat, and his eyes grow hot. And fucking hell, he was _not_ going to cry in the middle of Adam  & Eve over how understanding and patient Eddie was being.

Humming in the back of his throat, Eddie nuzzled closer, the blindfold and ear plugs clutched in his hands at Richie's lower back. "You're gonna see, Rich... You're gonna be amazed how much I love you."

 

A few days later, when both Richie and Eddie had a day off to really enjoy themselves, relax, and unwind - that was when Eddie came over, freshly showered. Nerves turned down during the car ride by belting along with the music on a mix tape Richie'd given him most recently. Tracks brimming with power, self-confidence. Nothing overtly sensual or romantic. Just something Eddie could let tame the butterflies forming a twister in his stomach, and allow him to enter Richie's apartment with extra pep to his step.

The second Eddie'd gotten his key out of the door, and stepped inside, Richie was on him, pulling him up into a kiss with fingers under his chin. "How are you?" Richie asked, half-broken with excitement, half with anxiety.

Laugh stunted somewhat by the sure hold along his face, Eddie leaned up, pressing a quick peck to Richie's lips before dislodging himself. "I'm good. Are _you_ good?" Eddie asked, shrugging his jacket off to lay over the door knob, once he'd closed the door.

"Yeah. Yeah," Richie answered, hooking a long finger into Eddie's belt loop, where his tee shirt had ridden up under his coat. He tugged Eddie closer again, then leaned down to kiss up the length of Eddie's neck, ticklish presses of lips that had Eddie biting into his lower lip as his eyes crinkled in amusement, and his hand threaded up into Richie's mess of hair.

The chaotic energy radiating off of Richie was endearing to the point that Eddie considered pulling Richie over to the couch, into his lap so that he could let Richie kiss himself calm, sucking bruises into Eddie's neck while Eddie skimmed his hands lovingly over Richie's back. Letting Richie center himself, and breathe while Eddie tried to hold back needy, interrupting little noises, should Richie start to rub against him, hot friction of their jeans together.

But Richie's teeth grazed over his skin then, and Eddie's eyes went dark, and his breath sharp. "Baby," Eddie gasped, as Richie pressed his wide palm over the swell of one of Eddie's ass cheeks, and drew him in close, a leg between Eddie's. "Should we go to the bedroom?"

It took a moment for Richie to detach, to find himself, where he stood in a maze whose hedges were made of both want and fear. Eddie let out a soft sigh when he did though, when Richie dropped his forehead to Eddie's shoulder and nodded, hand falling to rest limply at the side of Eddie's thigh.

Receiving Richie's agreement, Eddie found his hand, and began pulling him around, and into the bedroom.

They'd only sort-of decorated it, together. Most of the items, so far, belonged to Richie. Brought from his parent's home. And with the deposit and first month's rent, there wasn't much left to fill in the empty spaces.

Just enough for some flatware and dishware from a thrift store. A couple of wicker chairs and cushions, in the living room, with a plank of wood over some cinder blocks for a coffee table. Instead of a microwave in the kitchen, Richie had his record player plugged in. And the fridge was full of milk for cereal. Cereal which, on occasion, was really just a bunch of broken-up cookie pieces. If Richie was having a particular sweet-tooth-y moment.

The bedroom was the most filled out. Had Richie's wardrobe, where Eddie had slowly started accumulating clothes into the half Richie'd left empty for him, extra of his clothes in a mountain on the floor of his closet. The bed, and a bedside table. Where, Eddie found himself smiling to see, Richie had laid out the blind fold, ear plugs, condom, and purchased lubricant, unnecessary packaging already dispelled.

It wasn't until Richie crowded his knees up against the foot of the bed, and got his fingertips up under Eddie's shirt, that Eddie took in a sharp breath and felt his own insecurities lick up at him again. Eddie felt himself reaching, steadying Richie's hands at the wrists.

"What's wrong, baby?" Richie asked, into his neck, teeth half-pressed into his skin, when he realized Eddie needed him to stop.

"Just... thinking maybe we should both be wearing blind folds. What if -"

Richie had Eddie turned around so fast that Eddie stumbled back, sitting on the bed with a surprised huff of a laugh etching away the serious lines in his face. Then Richie was down on his knees between Eddie's legs, hands covering Eddie's knees with ease, long fingers stretching up his thighs, and almost around. "Eddie," Richie said, voice bordering on a patronizing sort of incredulity, "There is no one on this hurling mass of rock. No one in this entire _universe_ who would not be _lucky_ to see naked."

The truth was, most of the time, Eddie didn't really have body image issues. There was too much else to worry about, and when he looked in the mirror, he knew that he wasn't unattractive. That it was just Richie's worries rubbing off on him. But it was confusing because... "Rich. I feel the same way about _you_ , though. You're beautiful, baby. I mean it."

Taking Richie's cheek in his palm, Eddie skimmed his thumb over a cheekbone, where it stuck out, pretty and sharp.

Mouth twitching up, just minutely, Richie let himself press his forehead to Eddie's clavicles, while Eddie's hand slipped around to cup the nape of his neck, tangling in his hair. "Just this once. Please, will you still wear the blindfold?"

Kissing the crown of Richie's head, Eddie thumbed the soft skin beneath Richie's skull, and said, "Yeah, you know I will. I just want you to know that it's for you, and not for me. Because I want to see all of you, all the time. I know you're gonna be gorgeous. You already are."

It was a snuffle of a laugh that Richie let out at that. Saying he didn't believe Eddie, not really, but that it was still _so_ nice to hear. He felt a little selfish for drawing those words out of Eddie when they were meant to be undressing by now.

Or, at least... Eddie was, so that Richie could set about getting him ready. He'd seen the dildos Eddie used to fuck himself with, before. And he was actually a little nervous about whether this was going to work out, at all. This way, anyway.

The hold on his neck was loose enough that Richie could angle his head back, get his lips back on Eddie's throat, tongue licking a rough stripe up Eddie's warm-toned skin, as Richie's hands began making their way beneath his tee again.

Calluses on his hands, made his skin rough. But Eddie didn't seem to mind, arching easily into his touch as he angled his head to the side, trying not to lose Richie's mouth. His eyes fell closed, and the hand not caught in Richie's hair was mindlessly rubbing up and down Richie's nearest bicep. Richie's fingers sprouted goosebumps up and down his skin, as he bit into Eddie's, and then started sucking, simultaneously pushing Eddie back into the bed, coming up to hover over him.

Eddie let out the first, real needy little noise of the day, as Richie's thigh put firm pressure against his crotch, Eddie's hips jolting up to meet it with intent. He skated kisses up and over Eddie's jaw, to his mouth, taking his tongue into his mouth and grazing Eddie's lower lip with his teeth.

Once he had the tee-shirt rucked up Eddie's chest, he moved his mouth to Eddie's nipple, pressing hot and wet around him, as he encouraged Eddie to circle his hips up against his thigh with one hand on his waist. "Can't wait to get inside you," he said, breathing out against Eddie's wet nipple before moving to the other, pleased when Eddie's peck twitched beneath him.

"Rich," Eddie breathed out, voice gravelly and worn as he stretched his head back into the bed, "Baby, you can finger me open now. I - I'm."

Scraping over Eddie's chest as he lifted his face to look at Eddie, whose eyes were screwed up, one leg now wrapped around Richie's hips, Richie pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie's cheek. He swallowed thickly, eyes running over his face, taking him in, as his mouth watered with want.

"Eds," he breathed out, shaky, pulling Eddie up by his hands, calling his eyes open. "I just want you to be ready for me... I'm gonna take me time with you, okay? I promise, and if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just tell me, alright?"

Face softening, even as his eyebrows arched, Eddie nodded, allowing himself to be pulled fully upright. He didn't object when Richie started undoing his pants. Just rolled his shirt up and off, and onto the floor before shaking the jeans from around his ankles.

Cheeks heating, pleased and warm, when Richie sucked in a breath upon looking him over, Eddie bit into his lip, and pulled Richie's hands to the elastic band of his boxers, urging him to push those down Eddie's thighs, too. Richie promptly hooked his thumbs inside, the back of his knuckles pressed into the indentation of Eddie's shorts, warm and slightly stinging on Eddie's end.

"Wanna make you feel good, Eddie..." Richie started, before leaning down to press a hot kiss to Eddie's bare shoulder, stretching the elastic out in his hands before sliding it over the swell of Eddie's ass, breath hitching as it caught on his dick. "Love you so much."

"Love you too, baby. You're doing so good," Eddie told him, clutching at Richie's shoulders as the air hit his cock, cooling against the bead of precum there, as the cotton of his shorts hit the top of his feet. "'m gonna get on the bed now, so you can touch me," he breathed, hotly, chest heaving slightly with images swimming in his mind, mind going hazy as reality set in more and more.

 _It was actually happening_.

The little whine Richie let out at that - 'you can touch me' - gave Eddie pause for thought. Momentarily made him lament the idea of blocking up his ears. He licked out at his lips, as he drew his thumbnail down Richie's neck, and made his way around, and up onto the bed, resting on elbows and knees so Richie'd have a good angle. As Richie's feet caught up, told him to move, knee up behind Eddie, with the lube in hand, Eddie silently reminded himself that this was just the first time. Not the last time. And that maybe there was something special about saving different parts for the second time. The sight of Richie's body, what sounds he'd make...

"I know..." Richie started, throat tight, barely audible. He cleared his throat, dousing his fingers in enough lubricant that it ran down to the back of his hand, and his palms, fully coated. Excessive, maybe, but Richie wouldn't dare be as presumptuous as that. "I know you do this, Eds, but do you want me to just do a knuckle at a time - or?"

Eddie smiled to himself softly, feeling himself relax into his position more, spine less taut with anticipation of Richie seeing him like this, with the gentleness Richie was showing. Like he was so worried about Eddie's well-being that he wasn't even seeing what was right in front of him. What he'd crudely commented on time and time again. Practically fixated on.

Even so, he let out a shaky breath, more excited than anything, when Richie set a palm on one cheek, pushing down, then to the side just, before dragging the pad of his well-manicured thumb over Eddie's hole. Hand barely having to stretch in order to make contact. He realized, then, just how long Richie's fingers were. Narrow and pleasantly bony, but so long he could grip a basketball in one hand with ease. Eddie's hips shifted back, thoughtlessly eager. "Fine, I'm - all the way is fine."

He'd done a little prep work at home, nervous and trying to remind himself that today wouldn't be _all_ new. That he'd had experience and wasn't (although _technically_ the case) blindly going into anything. Once Richie pressed in, he'd see how slick Eddie already was, as deep inside as Eddie could reach.

Biting into his lip, Eddie closed his eyes at the feeling of Richie's lips against his tailbone, trailing in puckered kisses down until he was licking up at Eddie's balls. Sucking, as he got Eddie wet enough. Making Eddie shake from the effort of holding back a groan. Then he was circling the lubed-up backs of his fingers, and knuckles, along Eddie's hole. "God, I shoulda sucked you off first," Richie said, sounding self-disappointed, even as he pressed the tip of just his pinky in. He groaned, around trying to pull Eddie into his mouth, when he felt how easily it went in, and instead replaced it with his index finger.

The abrupt change caused Eddie to grunt, feeling the base knuckle of Richie's finger hit his rim, fingers teasing along the sensitive skin up his smooth crack. "You can suck me off any time, starting tomorrow. I - want this. Just," Eddie started, face burning. "Pull back a little, and - _ohh_." Richie found his prostate, smiling as Eddie sighed out over the back of his hands, where he had his mouth pressed to them on the bed.

"Got it," Richie assured him, pulling his finger back out, starting to fuck into him with an easy rhythm until Eddie's muscles felt relaxed enough to allow him a second finger. Even then, he didn't add one until he had both hands lubed up this time, a fist on Eddie's cock, as he gently wiggled two fingers inside now. Giving a pull to Eddie's erection, slow and tedious. Drawing Eddie to rock his hips forward, then backward immediately, seeking Richie's fingers, deeper. Breathing out in appreciation when Richie pulled back again, just enough, with downward-crooked fingers.

"Mm, baby, you feel so good..." Eddie told him, rocking himself forward into Richie's fist again.

Chest burning up with it, and eyes hot as coal, Richie watched, greedy, as Eddie more or less fucked himself with Richie's hands. Setting a steady pace, shoulders pressing into the mattress, and then up again, balanced on his cheekbones. "You're so gorgeous. _Fuck_ ," Richie said, leaning in to hungrily lick at the closest part of Eddie's ass, before sucking at him, following Eddie's movements so that he could pull up a bruise there, pretty red and speckled. Adding a third finger when Eddie's rocking got more insistent, the tip of his cock more slick when it butted up into Richie's palm.

"Could get you off just like this baby," Richie hummed, stilling Eddie with a tighter fist at the base of his cock, so that he could trail his tongue between his fingers, over Eddie's stretched, pinkened hole. Then in-between, inside. Hot, and so fucking good despite the plastic-taste of the lube. Edible, yes, but not for pleasure. But it didn't have to be. Not with the way Eddie clenched around him, muffled moan being bitten into the back of his hand. So good, anyway.

Eddie gasped again, as Richie kept eating him out, sucking around the flats of his own fingers, at Eddie's hole, tongue stretching as deep as he could manage, fingers deep and long and bumping up against Eddie's insides. "No. No, I want you. _Please_ , Richie. You're so good for me, baby. Please."

Richie groaned, flushing deep and hot, voice reverberating against Eddie's walls, over the knuckles of his fingers. "Shit," Richie whispered, pulling back and helplessly running the butt of his palm over the crotch of his jeans, where his cock twitched, leaking into his boxers. "Eddie, baby, _fuck_. Okay. Okay. I'm gonna -"

The neediness laced in Richie's voice broke through some of the haze Eddie was feeling. Cutting through to make his heart ache just as much as his cock. He managed to lift one hand back, around, trying to find Richie's. It was slippery, when he grasped on, but Eddie didn't care. Melting with the way Richie pressed a kiss to his knuckles, before his heated cheek rest against the back of Eddie's hand. "Should I get the blind fold on now, baby?" Eddie asked, trying not to let his voice waver.

Momentarily, he wondered if maybe Richie would fuck him just like this, where it was difficult for Eddie to get a good view of him anyway.

Only neither of those seemed to be what Richie wanted. He pressed another kiss to Eddie's hand, and then guided him, slicking Eddie's own fingers up against his own, to Eddie's hole. "Not yet, babe. Need your help. Can you hold one side open for me?"

"Huh?" Eddie asked, kicked-out and breathless, as Richie stretched his own middle finger into his hole. Carefully brushing passed Richie's where they were still buried. Eddie could barely draw in a breath as his shoulder stretched back, and his hole around a fourth finger. At Richie's instructions, confused and turned on at the same time.

"Just like that, gorgeous," Richie said, trying to come out of the trance the sight in front of him held him in.

Then the sound of the lubricant bottle opening made it to Eddie's ears, and Richie was spreading his fingers apart inside him. Stretching him wide and round, Eddie's hole pressing back against their fingers as he made it gape open as much as it looked like he could. Eddie's breath caught up in his chest, lungs burning as he tried to relax into it.

Still unsure of Richie's intentions until the cool, wet feeling of lube began running copiously down into his hole, passed their fingers, and deeper. Gasping at the feeling of cold against hot, and the temperature of the air chasing after, Eddie felt his cock twitch between his legs, up against his stomach. " _Fuck_ ," he bit out, making to pull his finger back, thinking Richie was done when he stopped feeling the pour of more liquid over him.

Richie hushed him gently, before quickly saying, "No baby, keep it there for me." Then Richie's fingers were falling back together, Eddie's hole tightening around them again until Richie was fucking back in, slipping passed Eddie's stationary one. Screwing the lube deeper into him, then stretching his fingers wide again, and pouring in more. Repeating the process until Eddie was shaking under him, the softest brushes against his prostate making him feel black edge in on his vision, lost.

" _Rich_ ," Eddie whined, low and high at the same time, "Baby I'm - gonna cum if you -"

So Richie closed the bottle, and extracted his own fingers right along with Eddie's. "Kay, babe... that's good. I think that's good." He couldn't be sure, but he'd tried his best. He pressed one more kiss to Eddie's ass, gave another pull to his cock, and then moved over Eddie's back, wrapping arms around Eddie's chest, pulling him up right slowly, to rest back against Richie's lap and chest. "Okay, baby?" he asked, as Eddie took a shaky breath in and reached down to fondle his aching balls.

"Yeah," Eddie breathed, pressing the back of his head into Richie's neck. "Just. Want you."

"You got me," Richie promised, kissing the shell of Eddie's ear. Not wanting him sitting up too long, letting the lube run back down. "Can you lay on your side while I get ready?"

Eddie nodded, stretching downward immediately. Impatient to get Richie inside him. Palming at Eddie's side, Richie kissed his temple, as he slid off the bed, saying, "Love you, Eds. Just give me one more second."

Then Eddie was being handed the blindfold. As Richie began undressing behind him, Eddie shakily secured the fabric over his eyes, the softness of it relaxing against his eyes, the darkness it caused much more solid than when Eddie simply closed his eyes. "Richie," Eddie asked, suddenly feeling more distant. Voice rough, fucked out, teased. And it wasn't Richie's intention to do so. But he'd done what he thought he should. The lilt in Eddie's voice, however, needy and raw, had Richie's chest splitting open.

"Right here, Eds... Gonna be right there," he said, quickly rolling the condom onto his cock, smothering it with lube and trying his best not to give way to a purposeful grip as he did. "Just don't wanna hurt you..." he said more softly, leaning back down to press his lips, gentle, along Eddie's craning neck.

He came around to the other side of the bed, lying down in the empty space there, giving his cock another wary stroke, breathing out hot, concerned over the length of it. Thicker at the base and the head. Not unbearable in width, necessarily. How far it came up his own stomach, as long a torso as he had, was what worried him the most. But even his girth was somewhat distressing, with Eddie's petite hips. Small frame. The muscle Eddie carried in his arms and legs, in his chest and abdomen - it wouldn't help him here. His structure was still slight, at best.

"Beautiful," Richie asked, turning his face to look at Eddie's, half covered in black sating, biting white into his dusty-mauve-colored lip. "Ready to try?"

Eddie snorted slightly at that. Try? No. Eddie was ready to do. He'd felt like he was falling apart.

Felt piece by piece string out from him as Richie worked him open. And Eddie wondered if it wasn't another evasive tactic. Trying to avoid actually fucking him. But at that thought, resounding once more, Eddie's mouth turned down, even as he sat up, let Richie's fingers press into his hips and guide him over the top of Richie's middle.

"Baby... you want this right? Because it's okay if you can't. I can wait." He could do better than wait. He could drop the subject altogether and let Richie approach it on his own time. Even with his whole being vibrating with want, aching for Richie. To feel him so deeply, intimately, feel himself all around him.

Richie swallowed thick, around the tightness, the love bubbling up within as he stroked at Eddie's hips, Eddie's hands folding over his. "You're killin' me, Smalls," Richie said, more of a whisper than he intended, sounding less like a joke.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked, heart pounding as he smoothed his thumbs over the inside of Richie's wrists, silky-soft. He knew that what Richie said meant an emphatic yes. That _of course_ Richie wanted Eddie on him, that he was grateful for Eddie's caution, but that it was mostly ridiculous because Richie'd been wanting this for so long. Even if he had certain hang-ups about it.

"Yeah, baby. But nice and slow, okay?"

Eddie nodded, lifting his hips further, as Richie guided him with one hand. The other was measuring his cock up against how high Eddie's knees could hold him. Licking out at his lip, Richie cleared his throat, cutting off a groan as he realized Eddie was going to have to stretch one leg up further, if he wanted to get into position. He wanted Eddie to ride him so that he had full control, so at least once they got things started, it'd be easier... He was trying so hard not to find it hot, while his rational brain considered that it might not even be something Eddie could take. But, fuck. If Eddie could...

"Here, this way a little," he said, pressing at Eddie's hip, guiding him into arching to one side.

Huffing out a little breath, Eddie tried to brace himself as much as he could on Richie's stomach, mostly with his finger tips, knuckles gone white from bending backwards.

As soon as Richie knew Eddie could clear him, he pushed his cock back, dragging his head passed Eddie's perineum, until he could feel where Eddie's hole was. "Feel me?" Richie asked, barely moving. Not wanting to jar himself, or Eddie. Again, Eddie just nodded, then leaned back, just putting the slightest bit of pressure on the head of Richie's cock. "Easy, babe... You okay?"

"You keep asking me that," Eddie huffed. Nerves getting the better of him. He could feel himself hesitating. The logistics of this different than he expected. Starting to get the idea of why Richie'd taken so long to work his fingers inside of him. "I'm," Eddie started again, softer this time, "I'm fine. I - you're big, aren't you?"

Richie caught himself starting to nod, then apologetically pressed his thumb deeper into Eddie's hip bone. "Yeah. I... It's okay if you can't Eds. I can get you off a million other ways. Just want you to feel good." There were so many things they could've started with, and Richie had always known that, but he had just hoped that maybe they could feel this connection, first.

"Rich," Eddie said, quietly between them, "Don't move, okay?"

"No. No, of course not." Richie was going to stay as still as possible the entire time. Give Eddie as much of the power as he could.

Sinking down slowly, Eddie dug his fingertip deep into Richie's abdomen, feeling himself slowly open up over Richie's cock. Stretching. More solid than before, obviously. Round and wide and - it practically took his breath away, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. _Slow, slow, slow_ , he told himself, until he was seated enough to have balance, full weight on both knees again. And somehow, already, it felt fucking amazing.

Chest heaving just slightly, as he calmly sat still, processing the feeling of it, Eddie fumbled for his cock, stroking it gently. A rumble leapt out, deep from within Richie's chest as he watched. Letting his head fall back to the pillow beneath him. "God, Eddie... So perfect baby." And Richie could've cum this way, With Eddie tight around his tip, warm, and inviting. Richie easily could've started jerking himself off that way, watching Eddie's hand coast over his own gorgeous, ruddy-looking cock.

Eddie let out a bare little grunt, as he sat further back, making Richie bite into his lip with the effort of keeping his hips still. Then he was tapping at Richie's hands, on his side, and saying, "Ear plugs...?"

Smoothing his hands up Eddie's sides, first, Richie tried to calm himself down. Simple, loving touches. Reminding himself that's all he was allowed this time.

Then he grabbed the plugs from the table beside them and put one, each in Eddie's out-stretched hands. Eddie positioned one in, testing the way the room sounded with one ear still available, and then his mouth ticked down just a smidge before asking, "Say something else to me, first."

Brow dipping down, Richie worked words over in his head... "I love you, so much. Just make yourself feel good; don't worry about anything else. So fucking beautiful. I just wish I could kiss you."

Smiling softly, Eddie sucked in his tummy, and nodded. "You can kiss me soon. Just - give me a minute." He would grant Richie that. Once he was fully seated, and he could get close enough to kiss him. "Love you, too." With that, he placed the other plug in his ear, and then all he could hear was the sound of the plugs bumping up against the walls of his inner ear.

"Can you hear me, Eds?" Richie asked, louder than he'd usually speak. But the only response he got was Eddie lowering himself further onto his cock. Tightening his thighs in order to stay still, Richie grunted out a soft, " _Fuck_." Eddie was moving slow, just as they'd agreed, but it looked like he wasn't going to stop moving until he was fully seated. And these breathy little half-words kept dropping from his mouth. So easily, as he tipped his chest forward, trying to get a more relaxing angle, hands purchased further and further up Richie's chest the lower he got.

"Fu - babe. So..." And technically, Eddie knew he was speaking, but with the sound not making it to his ears, he found himself speaking slow, soft. What Richie heard bordered on slurring. The concentration and the stretch - how full Eddie felt, evident in his voice. Like he was experiencing a whole new world, only tactile in nature. "So big, oh my g- od, I can't believe. There's more," he continued, around sharp breaths and bites to his lip. Feeling lost in it, the never ending road to the base of Richie's dick. So much more than anything he'd ever even thought about playing with. Deeper than he thought it could even go.

Richie's chest was heaving, fingers growing too tight on Eddie's waist, so he pulled them down, and bunched at the bedding below him instead. Clenching his teeth, and trying not to whimper over the wrecked tone of Eddie's words. He felt his gut clench even tighter when Eddie slipped up, and then back down even further than before. " _Babe_ ," Richie crooned, eyes watering at how good it felt, stinging-happy and whole and then Eddie was sitting at his base, chin just above Richie's pecks. Sucking in a breath, Richie reached for Eddie's chin, and tilted his head up, watching, entranced, as Eddie's faced twitched, unsure of what was about to happen, until Richie's mouth met his.

Then Eddie's mouth was open, tongue pressing to the seam of Richie's lips, begging him open as he humped slightly into Richie's stomach, pulling along Richie's erection and making them moan simultaneously into the kiss. "Fuck. Fuck," Richie whispered forehead to Eddie's, breath ghosting across Eddie's wet lips. "Eds, Eddie..." Richie muttered, as Eddie pressed himself slowly backward, hands pawing down his chest until Eddie was sitting straight up again. Grinding his hips down and feeling every inch of him taken up, every space filled, jaw dropping at it, with a keen, high-pitched, ghosting out from off his tongue.

"Ho-ly shit, baby. Richie. You're - everywhere. Fuck. Oh my god."

He couldn't help the surge of gratitude he felt for Eddie speaking to him, despite not being able to hear himself, or get any response back. Found his palms sliding up Eddie's sides until he could thumb at Eddie's nipples, watching appreciatively as Eddie's cock jerked, and his hips rolled forward at the touch. The sensation the pads of his thumbs sent straight to Eddie's dick. "Mmm, baby, fuck," Richie said, bringing one pad of his thumb to his mouth, wetting it before skimming a circle over Eddie's nipple again, until it was hard. Repeating it with the other, more messily, as Eddie unexpectedly began lifting himself up along the length of Richie's cock.

At least with their size difference, there was no risk of Richie slipping out. Eddie would have to be purposeful in getting off Richie's dick, literally climb off of it.

"Hoooo _ly_ ," Richie breathed, head falling back, eyes glazed over as Eddie clenched around just the first inch or so of his dick, before sliding back down. The prettiest sound known to man, leaving his lungs as he plunged back down the full length of it, cock dripping precum in a slow string to Richie's stomach.

Richie couldn't fucking breathe after that. Energy too reserved for not instantly cumming. Eddie so fucking tight around him, and hand to god, when he looked at Eddie's beautiful little belly, passed the lines etched between his abs, he swore he could see Eddie's stomach bulging.

"Christ, you're taking me so well. I -"

"Fuck, babe. So good. You feel amazing. I can't fucking..." Richie couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Eddie began talking over him, fully unaware. But it quickly fell way to a moan when Eddie began picking up his pace. Working his thick thighs as he moved along Richie, ass swallowing him up over and over again as Eddie breathed out these high-pitched fucking angelic little puffs of air that had Richie's balls tightening before he could even try to reason with himself. Try to calm himself down and keep in check. "Can't believe how full I - _hh _oh fuck, Richie. Baby."__

__Eddie practically sounded on the verge of tears, but it could've just been the warble in his voice caused by how eagerly he'd started riding Richie. And Eddie felt a constant pressure against every inch inside him, his prostate getting massaged, gently, but continuous. It was more than anything Eddie'd ever imagined possible. He'd always looked at the toys that he considered over-sized and wrinkled his nose at them, unsure. Scared and wary. How could they feel good, when a well angled thrust of something more comfortably-sized could do just as well. But _this_ \- oh _Jesus_ fucking Christ; he'd had no idea what he was missing out on._ _

__"Could fucking ride you forever, Rich, oh my god, I can't -" His voice broke off on an open little cry, before he continued to babble, hand coming to stroke lazily at his cock, in no hurry to get off. Enjoying himself far too much. Why get off the ride earlier than necessary? "I can't fucking stand it, baby. You're - I love."_ _

__By this point, Richie was too far gone to shush him, try to put Eddie at ease. Even though it would've been pointless to try, anyway. He couldn't even manage to place placating pressure on Eddie's hips with his thumbs. Too busy digging into the duvet, feeling his toes curl as he tried - tried so, so hard to keep from cumming._ _

__But then Eddie absent-mindedly stroked over his own belly, trying to understand how full Richie was making him, and Richie - he couldn't. He cried out, hips jarring up, accidentally, breaking a surprised sound, an awe-filled crack of a sound from Eddie's mouth, as he came, condom filling up so quick and fast, orgasm hitting Richie so hard he practically blacked out from it. Forgetting to how to breathe as his eyes screwed shut and his muscles went taut._ _

__Then relaxed all at once._ _

__Until, of course, Eddie kept mercilessly fucking himself back on Richie's cock. Still hard (it had been a problem, growing up, Richie'd take forever to come down after an orgasm, his cock still full with blood, daring Richie to try and milk more from himself, but ultimately unable to.) Every pass over his length felt like some kind of electric vice grip, jolting at his raw nerves, used and tired. But he wanted Eddie to cum. Wanted to see him, how pretty he'd look. Wanted him to feel good and keep enjoying Richie's body - Richie's fucking body._ _

__Like holy shit, if he weren't trying so hard not to grip bruises into Eddie's hips, as he held on to him for purchase, warm and reassuring under his hands, Richie'd feel so proud. So fucking happy. And he was, in part. The tears collecting in his eyes didn't belong _just_ to the over-stimulation rocking his body. They belonged to the boy above him. The love and joy he made Richie feel._ _

__Richie's head fell back as Eddie began striping his cock more. He thought that the grip on his hips meant Richie was - "You getting close baby? Me too. Gonna cum so good on, you. _Fuck_." Voice torturous, encouraging, and rough with sex, as Richie's cock trying to edge back into something like pleasure, even as the rest of it continued to tick at him. Sharp. Making him itch to pull away. Or pull Eddie down flush and keep him seated. Make him stop._ _

__He couldn't stop the slew of sounds bubbling up from his chest on each rock of Eddie's hips, the tears now trickling out the corners of his eyes as he tried to force himself to whisper encouragement to ears that didn't need them._ _

__When Eddie came, clenching around him, it sprang relief, agony, and bliss through Richie's body. His stomach heaving as he breathed his way around it, trying to savor the gut-punched sound Eddie made, that devolved into soft little, high-pitched, meaningless syllables, while his cum cascaded onto Richie's abdomen._ _

__Then, the pretty whine Eddie made, as he fell forward, Richie's still-hard cock pressing up against him even more. Clutching at Richie's shoulders. Kissing messily at Richie's chin, in attempt to find his mouth. Another rock forward, slipping up and Richie thought, just for a moment - with some kind of spark in his bowels - that he might cum again. But then Eddie stopped, mouth finding his own. Biting at Richie's lips in the most sweetly soft way. It almost tickled with how gently he was scraping his teeth against Richie's skin._ _

__Chests heaving together, Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie's back, smoothing up the slick along his spine, his heated flesh, so beautiful and perfect. "I - oh," he said. Stopping himself, as he remembered the ear plugs again. As Eddie rest against his chest, Richie began pulling off the blind fold, and the ear plugs. No longer as concerned about his body. Just wanting EddieEddieEddie - nothing else mattered._ _

__Eddie hummed against him, content, eyes sleepy-sated and closed against him, when the world of sound came back to his ears. "Love you so much, baby... So fucking good."_ _

__Licking out at his reddened lower lip, Richie tipped his head up to look at the crown of Eddie's head before sighing happily and laying back down, his own eyes dropping closed as their bodies relaxed together. "Like being filled up, baby boy?"_ _

__"Mm," Eddie huffed out, happy. "Wish we'd done this sooner. Love you so fucking much. Love your body, Rich..." Clearly. Since he wasn't making any move to get off of him... Not that Richie was trying either._ _

__Richie chuckled under his breath, trying to hide the relief that flooded him, despite the fact that Eddie still had yet to actually get a good look at him. "You're sleepy, Eds... _I'm_ sleepy. You nearly made me cum _twice_."_ _

__"I - _what_?"_ _

__Richie didn't know Eddie'd take that as a challenge..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Oh Wonder's "Ultralife"


End file.
